


L. O. V. E. U

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Extra for L. O. V. E





	L. O. V. E. U

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspired by flowers all of a sudden .....so please enjoy it. Thanks and have a nice day

"Umbrella Niel hyung. It's raining outside. " Jihoon whispered softly as he opened the door. I handled him a transparent one while getting myself another. He held my arm and stopped me from taking another one and pouts. 

" Let's share, hyung." Jihoon looked at me with the infamous puppy eyes while I just sighed and capture his tiny hands with mine. 

" Sure, sure. You know I can't resist you. I love you too much. " I sighed in defeated while looking at him blushing cutely.

"Ahhh hyung how can you say such cheesy things? " He whined cutely while I just pinched his cheeks and smiled. 

" But you like it." I teased while he just continue whining. 

" Ahhh hyung stop it. " Jihoon cutely pouted. 

" Hyung will stop, hyung will stop okay. Seriously if you whine and pout again, I will not resist pushing you on top of my bed and have my way with you. You are too cute for me. " I teased while he blushed. I trailed my fingers from his lower back to his round ass and give it a small pat. 

" Does it still hurt? Hyung is too hard yesterday, right? Sorry babe. " I teased while he continue blushing furiously. He turned around and stared at me with an angry face(still very cute) and whacked me, hard. I tried to defend myself while he just keep on smacking me really hard. (Take note to not tease him too much, you might end up with bruises but his blushing and angry face is worth it. By Daniel ; )

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Why did you suddenly want to go out and buy breakfast for the members? " Jihoon asked curiously while we walked hands in hands to buy breakfast.

"I feel guilty...to take away their Jihoonie from them." I scratched my head while Jihoon just laughed out loud, cutely. He shakes the umbrella a bit and cutely smiled. 

"Who say I am only yours? " He teased while I pouted.

" Who is the one that says Niel you are mine.... Make me yours, huh?" I teased while he blushed. He stuck out his tongue and pouted. 

" I don't mean anything I say!" He retorted while I pretended to act shocked and sad. 

"So when you say you love me, you don't mean it? " I faked smile while he was flustered and gestured wildly without knowing what to say. 

" No...that....no....Daniel....no.....ugh.... " He tried to find the right words to say but eventually gave up while I just laughed loudly.

"I know Jihoonie. I know. But I still wish one day you would say you are mine." I whispered in his ears while he just shivered. I pulled him in for a hug as it is cold outside. Hiding his embarrassment, he looked around and found a flower shop. He quickly pulled me with him to the flower shop. 

" Daniel let's go to the flower shop. " He pulled while I comply. He is really cute when he try to pull me with him but failed. No wrong statement, everything Jihoonie do is cute. We arrived at the flower shop while an old lady greeted us and asked us if we want anything. Jihoon said he will look around while the old lady smiled knowingly.

" Daniel, look at these flowers. They are really pretty. " Jihoon looked around, fascinated. I stared at a particular flower. The old lady smiled at me knowingly and asked me if I know what does it mean. I nodded while she took a bouquet of it and smiled. She pointed at Jihoon and smiled knowingly again. 

" For you and your precious one, young man. " The old lady smiled sweetly while I thanked her for the bouquet and gave it to Jihoon, smiling. The old lady looked at us and smiled. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" The old lady was so sweet. " Daniel smiled sweetly at me while I just smiled back. I waved the bouquet of flower in my hands and smiled. 

" Do you know what does it mean? This Globe Amaranth. " I smiled back at him while he just smiled knowingly and nodded. 

"Do you want to know? " Daniel teased while I smirked knowingly. 

" It's fine. I guess. It's best to keep it a secret. " I smiled while Daniel smiled back. Daniel moved closer to me and placed his lips on mine. We kissed under that transparent umbrella. 

"You know this umbrella is transparent, right? What if the paparazzi got us?" I asked while he just smiled sweetly. 

"Let the world know you are mine. " He smiled sweetly before capturing my lips with his.

" Park Jihoon, I love you."

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

The old lady stood next to me while I was holding the bouquet and waiting for Daniel to choose some flower for the members to thank them. 

"Young man, he must love you a lot. " She smiled knowingly while looking at the flower Daniel gave me. I shot a curious look while the old lady chuckled. 

" When you were looking at the flowers, he held you really tight while staring at you, lovestruck. " The old lady smiled knowingly while I blushed furiously.

" Even though there is so many beautiful flowers around you, he never got distracted and stared only at you. How sweet." The old lady continued while landing her gaze at Daniel. 

" I gave him this bouquet of Globe Amaranth because I was touched by his love. How he treats you reminds me of my husband and me. " She smiled sadly and took my hands.

" When he looked at you it is as if you are his everything. " I blushed furiously on her words while she just chuckled.

" Even when he is pretending to look at the flowers, he still thinks of you and pick these for you." I blushed for the umpteenth time while she just smiled sweetly. 

" Do you know what the flower means? " She asked while I shook my head. 

" It means Immortal Love, undying love for precious one. Forever love. " She explained while I once again blushed due to the explanation given. She just smiled knowingly and walked to where Daniel is. 

" Jihoonieeee what about yellow rose? It's about friendship, joy and the start of the beginning." Daniel smiled while waving a bouquet of yellow roses. I hid myself behind the big bouquet due to embarrassment while Daniel just looked at me like a kicked puppy. He walked, more like ran towards me with his wagging tail. 

"What's wrong, Jihoonie? " Daniel looked at me with his puppy eyes while I pulled him in for a sweet kiss. We kissed under the bouquet of globe amaranth.

" Kang Daniel, I love you. "


End file.
